Blessed Are the Peacemakers
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: A man’s time in prison can be defined based on what he looks like coming in. It’ll either be one hell of a rough ride… or it’ll be the true test of his very mettle.
1. Chapter 1

**Risen Angel: Well… I don't really know what to say, but I guess you'll get it. This is what happens after watching a movie based solely on a man's time in prison, "The Shawshank Redemption" incase if you're wondering, and it seriously sucks! Not the movie, but the plot bunnies that comes afterward.  
Since the two fics that I have for Jak and Daxter that actually include time with Jak's time in prison in my opinion suck terribly, I plan on redeeming that. Who knows where this is going, but I figure this will be quite a fic. Angst, depression, *cough* gay men *cough* - WHAT?! – And also severe description. Just warning you know, in case if you wanna go and leave… now would be the time.**

**Rating: Solely M, everything covered has been described above.**

**Summary: A man's time in prison can be defined based on what he looks like coming in. It'll either be one hell of a rough ride… or it'll be the true test of his very mettle.**

**Disclaimer: Of fortitude man!! *giggle* Sorry. This is a Jak fanfic, so I claim no own to any of the characters except for the men in the prison that were nonexistent before. *nod* **

~*~ Blessed Are the Peacemakers ~*~

"_Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven." Matthew 5:3_

Confusion is all sometimes a person can ever know when they enter a new world. But what this boy felt was nothing close to confusion; it was weird, as if he had been there before, and an odd throb in his wrist attacked him; he didn't even know where that had come from, but he was sure to find out soon. He had a faint memory of what happened before he woke up. He remembered being next to Daxter, sitting on the Rift Rider; Keira and Samos had been talking about the Precursors and then they took off into some gigantic Rift, dodging past a huge monster of some kind. It was nothing like a Lurker, where as the Lurker's body was more ape-like and softer and easier to kill, these monsters that he saw were different; they were flying and their bodies seemed to be made out of metal – at first look. After that there was a huge flash, Samos yelling at him one last time and he ended up in the middle a huge city made out of gray Precursor Metal. Daxter was still with him. A group of men in red metal came up to them and Daxter went off running, then absolutely nothing came to mind.

"Whoop! Fresh-meat! And he's a youngen! I call him boys!" a man out of the shadows yelled and he looked at the wall that it came from, he then saw a gray arm come out of the wall and reaching out for him. "Come on boy-o!"

"Keep walking!" the red man behind him yelled and shoved him forward. "And you shut up!"

A group of laughing came and then he stared at the ground. If he could talk or even make a sound he would be whimpering, but he knew that he couldn't make any kind of sound, even if he really wanted to. Samos had confirmed it and there was no doubting the Sage; Sages were always right and it was a sin to doubt them, they were as close as they could get to Precursors, besides monks.

"Turn right," the man behind him said and he did as told, he didn't know what else to do. He didn't know what these men were, if they were even of his kind. They could be those weird metal monsters that he saw before he lost consciousness. "Stop."

Jak heard the man type into some kind of item that had buttons on it. The man pushed Jak onto some part of the floor and he stepped onto it as well, then the floor dropped down. Jak gasped a silent breath and the man looked at him, though all that Jak saw was a black mirror of him looking right back. The floor stopped and the man led Jak down a narrow walk-way. "Stay here," he said and did the same thing to another thing like the item at the top of this chasm. This time a door opened and the man said, "Go in."

Jak complied and saw a single bed and a toilet. He looked back and the door slid shut. "You will stay here until the Commander decides on what will happen to you. Do not try to escape; these cells are escape-proof."

Jak gulped and backed into the edge of the bed, falling down onto it and he heard scattered whispers through the walls next to him. He drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, laying his chin on the tops of his knees. _This place is scary,_ he thought and gulped again. He did have much to look at, besides the door in front of him and that was more or less completely closed off besides for the very top, which was simply bars.

"Can the new guy say a single thing?" a voice from the other side of the wall asked and Jak looked at the wall. "Knock once for yes, twice for no." Jak swallowed slowly and rapped his knuckles against the wall where the voice came from twice. "Really? I doubt it! Hey boys, newbie here can't talk! Who thinks he's telling the truth?!"

A round of answers all came back to the questioning voice, all thinking that Jak was just lying and that he could actually talk. Jak wanted to scream at them, arguing that he couldn't talk, but if he did that, then that would prove that he could talk. He stared at his bare feet and shook, his eyes fogging up, disturbing his vision of his dirty feet. He bit his lip to stop it from its quivering, which for some reason started up and he didn't exactly know why. Jak tasted blood on his tongue and he released his lip, licking it and letting it continue with its quivering. He didn't cry though and he didn't know why, no one would be able to hear him.

"Hey! Boy-o! Talk! We want to hear you talk!" the voice continued on and Jak glared at the wall. He wanted to hit the person talking to him, throttle him until he couldn't talk anymore. Jak averted his attention to the corner of the cell and heard a loud banging from the wall. He closed his eyes and finally felt the tears fall, sweet release from the pain he had inside.

"Shut up will ya Judge!?" a man yelled through all the other voices and Jak looked up. "Maybe the kid's a Mute, huh? Now will you just shut the fuck up?!"

Jak flinched at the language and also at the reference to him being a Mute. "Bull shit that kid's a Mute. He looks like he's been in trouble at least once!"

"He might have gotten in trouble before, but just because he's Mute doesn't make him a saint!"

Jak sighed and grabbed hold of his head, his hair falling back, which was odd, considering that his hair always stood on end – which never made sense to anyone. He clenched his eyes shut and blocked out the other voices, he never really got into any trouble, just mischief, and even then it was usually Daxter's fault, just the little guy pointing the blame on Jak. Which Jak never cared, Samos never gave any punishment any greater than cleaning and some kind of chore, which was nothing terribly great – just terribly great to Daxter.

Jak panted for a minute and finally he heard the distinct sound of something banging against the metal around him. He froze and cringed, not willing to really look at the source of the sound. The door opened and a man in the red came in and dragged him out. "Oh the boy-o is getting it!! And he hasn't even been here for that long! Oh boy!"

Jak followed the man without a fight, if it got him out of that cell, far away from those voices, he was fine. The man took him onto that moving floor and he wondered if it was powered by Blue Eco. They mentioned Mutes; maybe this is the same world. He trained his ear onto the floating floor and heard the distinct sound of Blue Eco crackling, it sounded like grease dripping onto a hot rock or pan and it felt like you were on some kind of live wire when you channeled it. Jak felt a small smile come onto his face, but he wiped it away as quickly as it came.

"Don't know what you did to get them so riled, but you're lucky that the Commander wants to see you now," the man in red said over his shoulder, looking every few moments to make sure that Jak was still there. "Don't know what's gonna happen to you after this, but I feel bad for ya no matter what boy."

Jak lowered his gaze to look at his feet and almost ran into the man as he stopped. The man pressed some type of button and it made a weird buzzing noise. "What do you want?" a voice came from a speaker and Jak looked at it.

"Here with the boy that you arrested," the man said and the door opened with a hiss. "Go on in boy," the man said and ushered the boy in. The door shut once Jak was inside, tripping over his own feet, which hadn't happened since he had turned twelve and he had that instant growth spurt. Jak looked up and saw yellow eyes, they made his skin crawl just looking at them and they had a curious look to them, as if they were going to be having fun. Daxter used to say that an elf is judged by the shape of his ears, but Jak didn't believe him, an elf's eyes told an entire story and Jak saw nothing but pure torture in those eyes, ready to put that pain onto another person. Jak gulped and backed up slowly.

"Don't move, because you won't get anywhere," the man said and his eyes sparked at the nervous nature that Jak had. "I don't know how you got to be in this city, but from reports that made little sense to even us – you came from the fucking sky." Jak flinched again and suddenly felt that weird throb in his wrist again. He looked down at his hand and saw his fingers twitch. Everything about this man said to run as far as he could from him, but he didn't know why or where to go exactly. "But before we get all close and personal," the man's voice growled at that. "Why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Commander Erol, but you don't need to call me anything besides your Commander. And what on the Precursor's soul; is your name?"

Jak avoided eye contact and the man Erol took a step toward him, grabbing his chin. "You answer me when I talk to you!" Jak shook his chin out of the man's grasp and pointed at his throat. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Jak shook his head and made hand motions that said that he couldn't talk, but Erol didn't get it. "I suggest you start talking boy!"

Jak gulped and feared this man, the yellow eyes were eyes filled with pain and torture in mind. Erol grabbed his hair and threw him to the ground. "If you don't talk, I'll make you scream," he growled and kicked him in the ribs, making him yelp silently, clutching his side and curling into a ball. Erol continued kicking him and finally Jak grabbed the oncoming boot and pushed it away. "Finally some fight," the man hissed and smirked. "Good. We'll figure out this little problem later, but until right now I'm classifying you as a damn Mute; too bad that you'll be dead in a short while.

Jak stared at the man and grasped his sides, holding them together as he sat up, cringing at the pain. He hissed in breaths and Erol chuckled at him. Dying sounded pretty good right now. Erol bent down and grabbed Jak's chin, tilting it and smirking.

"Dark Warrior Program. You won't last long in that and if you do, you'll regret it," Erol said and stood up. "Get up."

Jak slowly stood and bowed his head away from Erol. His yellow eyes were flaming pits and they were merciless. He could try to fight against this man if he had all the Eco in the world, but at the moment, there would be no living if he even tried. The man would more than likely kill him before he got two punches in. That metal item at his hip gave Jak fear and he didn't even know what it was. Whatever it was it wasn't good news.

"Come and get the boy. Take him to the cleansing station and strip him down. Medical crap and everything," Erol said into a speaker like object on the table. The door opened and Erol looked up. "Take him to the coroner's office. Make sure that she does a thorough repot on him. Find out if he is a fucking Mute and make sure that there is some way to fucking fix it. Got it?"

"Yes sir," the man said and took Jak by the arm, dragging him out. The door slid back into hiss with a soft hiss. "You sure got the Commander riled up."

Jak looked at the man and from the side he could slightly see the skin of the man beneath all the metal. The rest of the walk was silent and Jak was lost in a sea of twists and turns. The halls all looked the same and he wouldn't have been able to find his way back even with a map.

The man walked into a room that had soft flooring and was clean. Jak looked around and saw paintings of Sentinel Beach and Jak wanted to go over to it, but the grip on his arm was furious. "Erol sent me down to hand over this boy to you guys. Is what's her face in?" the man said and Jak removed his gaze from him.

"Lucy?" a man from behind a large table asked. "Yes, she's in. When isn't she in?" The man picked up an object and started to talk into it. Jak looked at him and blinked. The man beside him took a large breath in and growled. "Alright, leave him here and Lucy will come and get him."

Jak felt blood rush into his arm again and the hold the large man had on him was gone. The sound of his boots echoed once it hit the harder floor. A door opened behind the large table and a woman came out. She smiled to Jak and pursed her lips. "Been a long time since I've seen another living person besides my secretary," she said and smiled to the man. "I'm Lucy. Come with me and I'll make sure you get comfortable, 'kay?"

Jak blinked at her and she held out her hand. He slowly stepped toward her and made sure to look at her eyes. Her eyes were soft and were sparkling with some type of joy, and it reminded him of people in Sandover. They all had eyes that sparkled with joy, Rock Village was a little different, they had the same sparkle, but they were a tad bit more hardened.

"Good," she said and led him gently into a room. "What's your name?" she asked and Jak looked away. "Oh come now, Erol couldn't have beaten out the spirit in you already," she teased and smiled at him. "Come on."

He pointed at his throat and she looked at him. "Can't talk?" she asked and he nodded. "Hm. I'll take a few tests and diagnose what's the problem. Want to read something while I get the tools?" she asked and held out a book. Jak took it and skimmed his fingers over the cover. It was an oddity to even have books in Sandover, but the Red Sage had them all over. Only people who were really allowed books were Sages, and that's because they were the keepers of all knowledge.

He lifted the cover from the book and saw the Precursor Alphabet printed onto the white page. He squinted his eyes as he tried to make it out. Keira had tried to teach him how to read Precursor, but it was something that just didn't come naturally to him. But she started to teach him while they were moving that Rift Rider to Sandover and he had to pay more attention to where he was going than to the writing on the devices. Keira was smart, she would have already gotten out of this mess. Regular letters he could read, they didn't have weird symbols that barely made any sense.

The woman came back and she saw that he hadn't made it past the first page. "There's normal writing on the second page," she said and turned it for him. Jak's eyes lit up as he saw it. Everything made sense, but the story didn't. He wasn't even sure it was a story. "It's not a real book; it's more like a sort of law book. It just states all the laws that were in order and the laws that Praxis put in order after he took the throne. It's not a real fun read."

Jak made a face at the word "laws" and she smiled. "That's what I always thought," she said and sighed. "Can you write?" she asked and Jak nodded. "Good, I'll be right back."

Jak watched her disappear again and turned back to the book. "Laws of Haven City" Who named the city? Why would someone name it Haven, it didn't seem like a Haven, at least from what he had been through. Then he wondered what had happened to Daxter, Keira and Samos. Samos had yelled something at him and he was trying to figure out what it was. It didn't even really make sense anymore, what it was.

The woman came back with a large pile of paper and a writing utensil. Jak eyed it and she handed it to him. He held it in his hand and she sat the paper down. "What's your name?" she asked and Jak wrote his name down as Samos had always written it. He had seen other people named Jack, but they had a 'C' in their name unlike him. "You have skittish handwriting," she commented and he looked at her. "Most people would think that you were nervous."

"_Been hit with too many sticks while learning how to write."_ He wrote and she chuckled.

"Question of the day," she said and looked at Jak who barely made eye-contact with her. "Are you a Mute?" He nodded, Samos had told him stories about Mutes, how they basically were catalysts for whatever the Precursors wanted out of them. There weren't that many and if there were a lot born in a single decade, most wouldn't even make it past infancy. He was one of the lucky ones.

"That's odd," she said and sighed. "Hope you don't mind needles," she giggled and held out her hand for his arm. "I'm going to have to find a vein, clean the spot and draw some blood, okay?" she said and Jak gulped. That didn't sound bad, but what if something went wrong? Who knew what would happen. Taking someone's blood was usually not a good idea in Sandover, unless you were a Warrior and that was what you were trained to do.

"It won't hurt," Lucy said and took Jak's arm into her hand, gently tapping the inside to find a vein. "You're made of pure muscle, boy! What did you do?" she exclaimed and smiled. "Just kidding, but most guys here in Haven would be jealous of that." She continued tapping and then found a spot, she took a small white cloth and Jak wrinkled his nose at the smell, she wiped the spot and took a needle – a tube of some kind was connected to it and it had a little handle at the end. "This might sting just a little bit," she said for a warning and she pierced Jak's skin with the sharp point.

Jak flinched and felt a sucking at his body. He looked down and saw his blood go into the weird tube connected to the needle. He gulped and she smiled at him. "See, that was harmless," she said and took out the needle, cleaning the spot again and putting a cotton ball at the puncture spot. "Put pressure on that okay?" She walked away and disappeared again. Jak did as told and decided to look around. The room was white and there were no signs of the wall being made out of wood, more like the metal that the halls were all made out of. The walls were white, so was the floor, and then there were bright lights hanging above which also made everything more white. Jak decided that he didn't like the color white anymore.

Lucy came back and smiled. "Time for a few tests," she said with a bright smile and nodded once to Jak. "Don't worry; no more needles." Jak smiled slightly at that and she took the cotton ball off his arm, smiling.

~*~

"Everything's good as gold," Lucy said and ruffled his hair. "You, Jak, are in perfect health, your body is strong, and I have no idea why you are in prison. Whatever you did was pretty bad apparently. What did you do?"

Jak wrote down, _"Nothing,"_ and Lucy pursed her lips.

"Anyways, I've sent my report up to Erol and he should come up with a decision pretty soon. You can stay here if you want." Lucy rambled and Jak looked down at his knees. He kind of missed the security of the cell he had been put in. No one was able to see him and if he really wanted to, he could cry. Not that he wanted to, it just felt like a good thing at that moment, especially since his eyes stung so bad. He felt like he had been broken and he was slowly being put back together, everything fitting in but causing tremendous pain and he was told not to cry.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and heard an odd ringing. "I'll be right back," Lucy said and she walked over to the source of the ringing. "What's up?" she asked into some kind of object. "Yes, he is a Mute." She was quiet for a moment, her shoulders stiffening. "Unless you want him dead, then there is no real way, to actually fix it. Unless the freaking Precursors want him to be able to talk, then he will never talk. End of story Erol. Don't even try anything."

She hung the object against the wall and put on a smile in front of Jak. "Well, I guess Erol is sending down one of goons. Gonna miss ya kid. Don't break. What Erol has planned for you, it's not pleasant. You'll lose every inch of humanity you have. Don't let him win."

Jak blinked, but nodded to her. A door opened and a red suited person came in. Jak looked at Lucy and she nodded. Jak climbed off the table and walked over to the person. "Good luck, kid," the man behind the large table said and went back to clicking away at some type of object. Jak bowed his head as he followed the person.

He was taken back through a maze of halls and Jak got lost again. He shook as screams came from everywhere. He clenched his eyes shut and the man stopped Jak. The man pressed his hand to some kind of panel and a light scanned it. A door opened and Jak was shoved into the room. The man followed and lights kicked on.

"Go to the back of the room," the man ordered and Jak quickly, but carefully did as told. "Strip down now." Jak gulped and stepped out of his clothes, clenching his eyes shut. "Start the wash."

Jak felt a harsh current of water hit him from the sides and it was scalding hot. He gasped silently and then the water became freezing. "Turn!" a voice yelled at him and a third current of water hit him and he almost fell forward. He braced himself and shook violently from the cold water.

He finally felt his tears spill and he was glad, finally some kind of release with all the pent up emotion. Jak swallowed and the water got hot again. "Turn!" Jak did as told and braced himself for the onslaught of water. He stood like this and felt twitchy, as if he wanted to attack the man. The water finally stopped and then a large waterfall of water fell on top of him, soaking his head, a nice temperature of water for a change.

"Stand still!" the man yelled again and a smaller person came up and started to wipe him down. He clenched his eyes shut and waited. A towel was wrapped around his waist and he sighed. "Follow me," the man at the other end of the room said and Jak did, leaving his clothes and most of his dignity. He sighed and was taking to another room. A pair of pants was thrown at him and he barely caught them.

"Put those on," the man said and Jak did, dropping the towel. "It'll be pointless to give you a shirt since they're just going to take it off. Poor fuck," the man growled and shoved Jak to the exit. "Your chariot waits out the door and from there you'll be put into a cell. I don't know what will happen to you and I don't care."

Jak looked away and gulped. He left the room and was instantly shoved down the hall. "Cunt, move it!" an angry man yelled and Jak kept going, he didn't try to stop, because he felt a sharp pain in between his shoulder blades.

"Stop," the voice said and a hand reached out in front of him and was pressed against a black screen, a green light came and scanned it. A door opened and Jak was shoved in. "Get comfy dick, cause you're gonna be in there for a long fucking while."

Jak watched the door slam shut and then an echo of the boots became distant. Jak looked around the small cell and saw a single bed and some kind of toilet with a sink on the back. That was it. He didn't even see much of space for a person to walk around. He sat on the bed and brought his knees to his chest.

"New guy," a voice said and Jak looked through the bars. He could at least see in this cell, could see down the hall a little bit and the cells that were across from him. "Hey, new guy."

Jak blinked and looked away. "Will ya look at me shit head?" the voice yelled and Jak glared at the cell across.

"Shit, it's not me, the other one!" the man in the cell straight across from him exclaimed and pointed at the other cell.

Jak looked at it and saw a man with tattoos that covered his entire face and upper body. He didn't seem to be the type of person to even care for anybody else. "What did ya do huh?" the man asked and started to chuckle. "Flirt with the Captain's daughter?" He cackled and Jak blinked. When did it get dark? Jak looked at the wall next to him and heard a banging from the other side of the wall.

"Don't mind Typo over there. He only speaks in Morse code and we don't know what the fuck he says half the time."

Jak took a deep breath and then closed his eyes. He missed that Lucy person; she was nice and didn't seem to mind that he was Mute. She told him not to break and he didn't plan on it any time soon. The men started to talk and then they started making bets. They didn't exactly have anything to bet for, but it was about Jak. They were guessing how long it took for Jak to cry at night.

"Lights go off in about ten minutes. I call tonight," the man with the many tattoos said and Jak raised a brow. All the others called for the same night as well, except one; he said something about three days. Too bad for all of them, even if he did cry, they wouldn't know. He couldn't make a single sound, so there was no point in hiding it.

"Lights off!" a loud voice said and then the lights shut off. The hall became dark and Jak couldn't even see in front of him. He lay down and curled into a ball, suddenly he got cold and he didn't care what those men thought of him. He cried, tensing and the tears spilled, unrelenting and unable to stop. He didn't make a sound though and none of those men would even know.

"Shit! He ain't making a damn sound!" the man with the many tattoos yelled and the other men all groaned. "Shit, Nyx, why you gotta be such a fucking psychic?"

"Cause I'm good at reading people," the man said and Jak could feel the man's eyes on him. He swallowed and clenched his eyes shut. "'Sides. That kid's a Mute if I've ever seen one."

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! Wouldn't even matter if the kid cried or not, he wouldn't make a sound and we wouldn't ever know! Fuck!"

Jak smirked slightly and closed his eyes, shivering. Just because he couldn't talk, it didn't make him dumb. It was going to be a long night, especially now. If he could he would gladly just disappear, merge into the wall beside him. A light tapping came through the wall and Jak jumped. He recognized that rhythm. _"You okay?"_ Jak clenched his eyes shut and knocked back once. _"No."_

There was no knock back, but he felt safe. At least he could communicate with Typo, as they called him. And the tapping wasn't Morse code, as they called it, but it was a message system, one that Lurkers used among each other, but also his Uncle taught him. It was something easy to learn. He felt like he was back at home.

~*~

**Risen Angel: Well, how do you like it so far? Let me know, cause I plan on continuing this to the very end. It's gonna have some of the same characters as from Never Gone, but they aren't exactly the same. Only one who will be the same is Nyx, but that's just because Nyx is fudging awesome!!! Oh and I'm not a fan of swearing, but because this story is full of men who do nothing but cuss and swear, I'm putting it in. I don't really like it and I don't want to write it, but it adds to some of the emotion and loss of innocence that this story is going to have.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted." Matthew 5:4_

A person can learn a lot from a person from just looking at him. Most don't even realize it, but first looks make a large impression. Erol was a scrawny man, but one look at him and you knew that even if he did look like a weakling, you wouldn't make it in a fight against him. It was just how Erol was.

Jak knew that the first moment that he saw Erol. Erol was nothing but pure evil and nothing would make him bring remorse. Jak felt sort of sorry for him, but that was easily swayed when he heard the signs of Eco Poisoning. EP was bad and it was worse when the person couldn't even channel.

Jak heard a violent retching from down the hall and it seemed to be getting closer. It was as if none of these people could even channel Eco. The man with the many tattoos was gone and had yet to come back, so he was either dead or he was doing really well with the Eco. He wasn't sure and he seemed to be the first to have lasted as long as he did, that or he tried to escape.

"_Do you know what's going on?"_ the light tapping from the wall came. Jak looked out the hall slightly and didn't see anyone looking at him. _"Something with Eco."_ He knocked back and saw the man Nyx look at him. Jak waited for Typo to say something back but he kept glancing at Nyx, not liking the peering gaze that the man gave him. _"That's not good."_ Typo finally knocked back and Jak sighed.

"What did you say to him?" Nyx asked and Jak jumped. He looked at Nyx and blinked. "Are you deaf too?"

Jak shook his head and then shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, Kid, mind if I call ya Kid?" Nyx asked and Jak blinked. "Alright, look, if you know something, say something."

Jak glared and pointed at his throat. "Yeah, I know. You can't talk. But at least do the knock thing! I can hear and interpret it!"

"_Then why are you yelling?"_ Jak knocked and Nyx blinked. Nyx smirked and nodded. "Did ya know that Typo is a Mute too?" Jak looked at his feet and took a deep breath. He had been talking to a Mute? "And it's a she?"

Jak closed his eyes and panted. He didn't care. If he was going to be making promises to himself he was going to make a promise to get out. Just get out and go home. Back home where things made sense and there weren't buildings made out of metal.

"I've never felt better in my entire life!" the man with the tattoos yelled and started to laugh manically as he went back into his cell. "You guys have gotta get me more of that Eco!"

Jak gulped and knew that the man was going to be just fine with the Eco. He waited, and continued to wait as men came back and started to die, or already were but were hanging on to the last breaths of life. Jak shuddered and saw a guard standing in front of his cell. The guard opened the door to the cell and grabbed Jak by the arm.

And the maze of metal and reeking stench of vomit and death came. Jak didn't know what to think of this, but he knew that something bad was happening. Anything that had to do with Eco always ended badly, at least for someone. Even Light Eco caused destruction before, and that was in a defensive maneuver as well.

He wanted to at least try and put up a fight, but that wouldn't be a great idea. The men seemed to be jerks and nothing even made sense. For all he knew, this wasn't even the same planet. And that was simply impossible. Who could go to different planets, besides the Precursors?

The guard stopped Jak and opened a door to a large room. He pushed Jak into it and slammed the door shut. Jak rolled and then slowly stood back up. He looked around and saw white walls, padded and a large glass at the top. He saw the man with the yellow eyes and another man whose face was replaced with metal. There was another who looked too tall for his well being and sick like.

Jak took a breath and slowly let it out. If he could conjure up the Eco's like Sages could, he wouldn't even be here. He would have been able to get out of that mess when he landed on that metal street.

"Green Eco has been released," a computerized female voice said and Jak looked around. Not seeing a woman around and not understanding where the voice was coming from. He looked up and saw a small mass of Green Eco coming down. He stepped back and watched it float down, letting it sit on the white floor for a few seconds. He slowly approached it and held out a hand.

The humming Eco flew to him and coursed into his fingers, running up the length of his arms and through the rest of his body. He closed his eyes and could almost smell the Eco Vents that Samos had on Sentential Beach. The constant run of Eco was beautiful to see and all this metal seemed to clash too much with the memory that he had of the Eco Vents.

"Blue Eco has been released." Jak slowly looked around and then up at the glass, catching the gaze of the three men. The man who looked sick was watching intently, as if making sure that he was in fact a real and true Mute. Mute's had a natural ability to channel Eco; it was almost a requirement, especially when they were the Precursor's tools in a day to day life.

Jak absorbed the sparking Eco quickly and let it run its course on him; evening his breath when the jumpstart of his body came and ended. Blue Eco was a nuisance to him. All it did was make it much easier to open Precursor doors that required the Blue Eco to be there and then simply get to places faster. Jak smirked slightly when he looked up, seeing the faces of the men behind the glass. The sick looking man was the one who seemed the most impressed, the other's simply wanted a show. If they ever gave him Yellow Eco, he would give them a show.

"Red Eco has been released." Jak let the Eco fall onto him and he felt an overwhelming strength come over him. He shook his head once and raised his hand as if he was going to punch something and then jumped up, kicking off into the air and flipping in the air, crashing down onto his hands and causing a severe dent in the metal. He pushed himself up and landed in a crouch.

He looked at the dent and shook his head. It could have been better. Jak looked up slowly and saw the wide eyed looks of all three men. The one called Erol had a grin on his face and seemed to be saying something to the other two. Jak had the thought of ripping up some metal and throwing it at the window, see what it would do, but the strength that the Red Eco gave him left and the idea was left to die.

"Yellow Eco has been released." Jak smirked and looked up, seeing a relatively large portion of Yellow Eco float down to him. He grabbed at it and started to make fireballs into the air, then countering them and manipulating the explosions. He flicked his wrists and smirked, aiming all the Yellow Eco he had at the glass, last minute letting the Eco explode and dying away, leaving yellow sparks in the air that dissipated as it fell down.

Erol seemed to be glaring at him and ready to burst through the window and completely rip him to shreds. The man with the metal face seemed to have a smirk on his face and had his eyes tilted to the tall man, who was talking rapidly and seemed to have eagerness around him. Jak tilted his head and heard the door behind him open.

Those men that had gone in before him would all die. Eco Poisoning was strong and he had grown up with Eco, he was basically immune to all types of Eco. He didn't know what those men had planned, but he could tell it wasn't good. If they were testing Eco strength, then not many would make it. From what he could tell, this metal city that he was in, had completely trained these people to not need Eco in their lives.

Jak felt a hand grab his arm and he followed the grasp easily, watching the men behind the glass. Never turn your back on an enemy. One lesson he learned while on his quest to defeat Gol and Maia. Just because something looks furry and cute, doesn't mean that it is nice. Jak waited until the door was closed before he finally looked away, following the man guiding him through the maze of halls again.

"What did ya think Kid?" the man with the tattoos asked and Jak looked at him. He might have a high Eco tolerance, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't die. Jak looked away and the guard opened his cell, letting him step in. Jak sat back down on his bed and stared at the wall. "You gonna answer?"

Jak ignored him and listened for the slight knock from Typo. Whoever she really was, she was nice and he needed someone nice, someone who didn't curse and swear just because he felt like it. Those words were wrong and he would rather fight a Lurker shark than talk like that, and there was no fighting a Lurker shark; you either swam away, or died, that was that.

Nyx was taken out of his cell and he looked at Jak as he walked down the hall. Jak wished that he could warn him, but he couldn't say anything.

"_You there?"_ Jak knocked onto the wall that Typo would come from. _"I feel their pain,"_ she knocked back and Jak sighed. He could sense the pain from all the prisoners suffering from the Eco Poisoning, but he couldn't feel it. _"Are you Mute?"_ It was a question that was bothering Jak. If she was, then she could possibly relate to him. _"Yes." _

Jak sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. Why, he didn't know. _"Have you gone with the guards?"_ he asked and waited, not hearing the steps from the guards coming down as quickly as they had before. _"No. I can't."_ Jak blinked and knocked back, _"Why?"_

"_Praxis can't risk killing me. I'm too important to him,"_ she answered and Jak looked at the wall. Who was Praxis? Why was she important? _"I'm the next soothsayer and if things go bad with the one that is still alive, then I'll be taken out of here and put into the streets where the old one was,"_ she continued and that answered Jak's second question. He would be able to ask her later, but she was a soothsayer!

He looked at his feet and closed his eyes. She could see into the future. She could possible see him. Female Mutes had it the worse. They were both blind and mute. They couldn't see and they couldn't talk. They had an interpreter and most of the time that interpreter was so off the prophecy was devastating. _"Did you see me coming?"_ he asked and waited.

"_Yes. I'm sorry for what will happen to you. We will meet eventually. But you have to promise me that you won't break at all while you're here. Wait for your friend."_

Jak couldn't remember what Samos or Daxter said anymore. Samos had something that was intellectual, but confusing and Daxter was simply screaming something. He couldn't even interpret it. _"Do you know what he said?"_ Jak asked and held his breath as he waited. The simple seconds seemed to drag on for hours. _"He'll come for you. Just wait."_ Jak could take that answer. Daxter wasn't one to keep promises in a timely manner, but he could wait. Waiting was what he was best at.

Suddenly Nyx came back and seemed to be jittery, as if he was running on left over Blue Eco. "Don't know what you did, Kid, but that Blue Eco is making me go fucking crazy!" he yelled and Jak looked away. They wouldn't have understood him even if he could talk.

"It's fucking insane is what it is!" the man with the tattoos yelled.

"Kane, will you just shut up?" Nyx asked and the door to his cell shut. The man next to Jak was taken out of his cell and Jak looked at him. It wasn't even a man; it was a kid… like him. Jak's eyes widened and the kid looked at him. His eyes were acidy yellow and reminded Jak of Erol. He jumped back and looked away.

"Maybe the brat will die," Nyx said and glared at the yellow eyed kid. "He's tortured so many people in his short life I hope he dies."

"Like you have any room to talk, assassin," Kane snapped and Nyx flipped him his middle finger.

"I didn't torture my targets. He flat out dragged out their life till the last drop."

"Oh, is Nyx jealous?" Kane asked and snickered. "Is it because the kid is better than you?"

"Shut up Kane."

Jak ignored them and tried to picture those yellow eyes on an innocent person, on himself even. Those eyes would even make him look like a killer. The kid hadn't even looked old enough to "run with the big dogs" as Jak's Uncle would put it. He couldn't even picture that kid killing a person and having fun doing it.

"Anyways, the kid is Erol's brat brother. It's a no wonder why the kid is evil. Anyone related to the bastard would be one himself. It runs in the blood," Nyx said and glared down the hallway, grabbing Jak's attention. "Erol is nothing but Praxis' lapdog, but even some lapdogs have got a bite, and his is as poisonous as a damned Metal Head."

Jak gulped and lay down, curling into a ball. He couldn't put up with the talking. They were all a part of a world that he could never be a part of because of his Muteness. But he liked being Mute most of the time, for one, he didn't have to deal with having to actually talk back and a second thing was that it made him look stronger than he felt. Friends and family were able to tell when he was scared by just simply looking at his eyes and actions, but people who didn't know him thought him to simply be the strong and silent type, even all those Sages.

He just lay there, not really sleeping, but not listening to the conversations going on and the screaming. The screaming was the worse, because it had stopped for awhile, but as the guards kept coming for prisoners, the worse the screaming became. They wouldn't make it through the night he guessed and it made him sad.

"_It will be okay,"_ Typo's soft knocking vibrated. _"By the way, my real name is Nykki."_ Jak liked that name. It didn't sound like it belonged to a killer or any kind of monster in a child's form. _"My name is Jak,"_ he knocked back and didn't hear anything from her again. Everything became eerily quiet and then the lights turned off and everything became black.

~*~

Jak had tried to sleep; any amount of it, but the cries of the men that had tried out Eco were everywhere, even from Kane, who had come back strong. But Nyx had been silent and for that Jak was grateful.

Jak would have cried noisily, but he knew the true consequences for that. One, he would never hear the end of it if those men saw him crying or heard him and two, he would never let himself hear the end of it. He spent the night in a building made of metal. People in Sandover would be amazed at the building in general.

He sat up and looked out the cell, standing up and quietly walking over to the bars. From what he could tell, there was no one up, that or they had passed out from the pain. He gently touched the bars and felt a small tingle, like it was channeling Blue Eco. Jak glared at the metal and sat back down on the bed. He put his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes.

Being able to be near Eco again… it felt good. It felt like he was back at home. He remembered doing all those tricks for the Sages. They had been overjoyed at the sight of him being able to manipulate the Eco so well, ordering it do to at his will. Their only disappointment was that he couldn't create his own Eco; they would have considered making him a Sage if he could do that. It was almost a requirement to do that.

The only other thing that had bothered him while channeling Eco of any kind was the fact that he couldn't control more than one at the same time. He didn't know why he couldn't, because it sounded easy, but it was something that he couldn't do.

"Kid?" Nyx asked and Jak looked over toward Nyx's cell. "How did you channel the Eco so well?"

Jak closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to tell him that he was from a place where Eco was everywhere, where anyone could channel Eco. But he couldn't. Jak fingered his throat and shrugged so then Nyx could see it.

"You have to have some explanation. I'm still jittery from the Blue Eco and you're as calm as the sea before a storm. It doesn't make any sense."

It had taken Jak years to be calm after using Blue Eco. It gave him such a rush that he loved the feeling that Blue Eco gave him. He always loved using Blue Eco, but his Uncle had made him train to steady the body after using Blue Eco_. "S'not healthy for you boy, to be using Eco like that, to be one of the greatest to channel Eco you have to practice to control it." _Jak listened and he became one of the greatest, the Sages all wanted to give him a spot as a trainee for a Sage, but he didn't meet all of the expectations. Not that he cared.

Jak looked away and tried to picture his Uncle. It felt like it was forever since he had seen the man, only able to picture him looking over his maps, trying to map out his next greatest adventure. That or mapping out Jak's adventure. Jak had showed him where they had all gone, writing quickly what had happened at each place. His Uncle was amazed at what he had done and said that he would record everything.

Jak wanted to be back with his Uncle, and tell him everything that happened. But he couldn't. He was in a place that was weird to him, where things didn't make any sense and where people that looked just like him had locked him in a room and didn't care what they did to him.

Jak shook and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep at least a little bit.

~*~

"Count the number of bodies. Put the ones alive in the category of DWP. Burn the ones that are dead and dying," a loud voice said and Jak jumped up, blinking his eyes and letting his eyes adjust to the bright light that was peering into the cell.

"I'm counting at least fifteen."

"Alive?"

"Yes. The rest are dead and dying."

Jak sighed and watched as the guards dragged bodies from cells into some kind of cart and the stench of dead bodies filled the air. Jak held his breath for as long as he could, but eventually curled into a ball on the bed. He didn't want to smell that.

After the bodies disappeared his cell was opened. "First injection subject," said the guard, the mirror mask was glaring down at him. "Take him to the injection table and wait for Erol and Praxis to come."

Jak gulped and two guards walked in, grabbing him by the arms and dragging him out, not allowing him to catch himself on his feet. Jak eventually got his body weight onto his feet and kept up with the guards.

He didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that he was lost. They pulled him to a large room and over to a bridge. He blinked at the chair in the middle that looked dangerous just by looking at it. Jak gulped and the men forced him onto it, snapping metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He struggled slightly against them and found that there was no breaking them, even if he had the power.

Jak tried to lift up his head and see what was going on, but then Erol came into view. Jak rested his head back and renewed his struggles. He didn't want anything to do with that man and knew that he was nothing but bad news.

Erol chuckled and looked down at Jak. "There is no way for you to break through that metal boy. Never in a million years." Erol growled.

Jak closed his eyes and tried to settle down his breathing. He heard a heavy set of footsteps and could have sworn that there was a limp to it. "Start the process," the deep voice said and Jak clenched his eyes. It was Praxis.

Suddenly Jak felt the tingling sensation of Green Eco course through him, as if some type of vent was streaming it right into him. This wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but it had just begun, so it would probably get worse.

"Stats?" Erol asked and looked over to the side.

"All bodily functions are level, sir."

"Continue with the Eco."

Jak ground his teeth together and saw a huge needle of some kind lower down in front of him. It pricked his chest and he flinched. He heard a weird sound coming from above him and then the sound of crackling came. It sounded like Blue Eco, but that Eco was more of a crackling hum, this was just pure popping noise.

He then saw it; the dreaded color of Dark Eco. His eyes opened wide and he renewed his struggle to get out of the bonds. He thrashed wildly and when the Eco streamed down the needle and bathed him in the Eco he screamed silently. He clenched his eyes shut to where it hurt him. He only could barely conceive the pain he was receiving by comparing it to accidently crashing into a Dark Eco crate through the Fire Canyon. But that was nothing compared to this.

"Stats!" Erol yelled and Jak cringed at the sound of his voice.

"Everything is bouncing! The Green Eco is counter balancing the Dark Eco by keeping him alive."

"Continue for five minutes."

Jak wanted to scream. He couldn't take this much longer. It felt like his skin was being peeled off of him and then being burned by a fire. He felt terrible and he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted to curse Gol for ever figuring out that Dark Eco could be controlled… maybe then these men wouldn't have come up with the idea of doing this.

It seemed to never end and when it finally did, Jak thought he was going to die. "Review," ordered Erol's harsh and poisonous voice.

"Subject lives and seems stable. Full extent of what the Dark Eco has done to him will be studied later after all subjects have been exposed."

"Baron, what do you think?" Erol asked and Jak cracked open his eyes slightly.

"What I want to know… Is why the hell he doesn't scream?!"

"He's a Mute. If I find a way to give him a voice, he will have one, sir."

"Nothing else. Take him back and bring another," Praxis said and guards came and undid the bonds on Jak. They dragged him back to his cell and tossed him onto the bed.

Jak felt like his entire body was on fire. There was a blur of words going into his head and all were a jumble that couldn't be transcribed. He didn't care to know. He put his hands over his ears and huddled into a ball, simply trying to block everything out. He felt like he was running on pure Blue Eco, his body shaking from too much, but there was a fiery feeling to his skin that Yellow Eco gave him and it felt like the Green Eco had done nothing to him.

Over all the noise he heard a light tap. _"I saw."_

Jak wanted to cry as loud and as hard as he could. He didn't want anyone to know that he was hurting, but it was obvious that he was. He sobbed silently and thought about all the friends and family he would never see again. He wanted to go home.

~*~

**Risen Angel: So… here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long for an update. Kind of got distracted. And this doesn't follow anything that happened in Never Gone in case if you're wondering. Nykki wasn't in the prison, she was safe at home where Praxis didn't have his eye on her. But yeah, I'm trying to make each chapter match the verse that I use. :shrug: Hopefully it works!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Blessed are the meek, for they will inherit the earth." Matthew 5:5_

Jak watched as the few that were still alive after the Eco tests came back from the Dark Eco torment. He saw the latest elf come back and could tell that he wasn't even alive. He looked away and flinched as he did so. It hurt to move in any position and when he became comfortable he would move and be assaulted with an unbearable pain.

"Kid?" Nyx asked from across the hall and Jak slowly moved his head to him. "What happened?"

"Fuckin' Dark Eco!" Kane yelled and Jak blinked.

"What?" Nyx asked and gazed in the direction of Kane's cell. "What do you mean "Dark Eco"?"

"Fuckin' hurts is what it is. Praxis is there and he's watching every one of us be tortured. I don't know who is behind this, but as soon as I figure out, I'm gonna kill him!"

Nyx looked at Jak and Jak turned his head away. Jak knew that Nyx would be going soon and who knew if he was even going to live. It was a wild pitch and no one would ever be the wiser as to who was going to hit the ball or strike out.

"I'll be okay, Kid. Don't worry about me," Nyx said and Jak cringed as he looked at him. "It can't be that bad."

"Pssh, you kidding?" Kane yelled and the other elves that had lived through the Dark Eco injection groaned. "It feels like your being burned alive while awake! It is not fucking pleasant!"

Jak returned to his comfortable position and tried to sleep. It couldn't have gotten any worse than it was. He could tell that there would only be a few actually living. He was amazed that Kane was even alive.

"_Don't worry. You won't be alone in this."_

Jak looked at the wall and wanted to knock back, but he couldn't raise his hand to respond. He closed his eyes and eased into sleep.

He didn't remember falling asleep in the softest bed ever, and he didn't think he had. He slowly sat up and rubbed his hand over his forehead, pushing the blond hair out of his face. He was back in some type of hospital bed and the walls were of pure white.

He looked down at his arm and saw a tube and heard a beeping behind him. He turned his head and it didn't hurt. He blinked and heard a door open.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. We can now test and see what we can do for your voice," a man said and Jak blinked. What were they going to do to him?

The man got closer and then a line of other men in white coats and women wearing blue outfits filed in. They all surrounded him and he wanted to back away from all of them. Jak stared at them and felt an odd flare of anger. They should even be this close to him.

"Bind him down," a man said and the women grabbed his arms and legs, and buckled them down to the bed. "Numb him up, keep him awake though. We're going to need him to make noises when we finally get this."

The women did as told and the man got close to Jak's head, holding a sharp knife. "This might sting just a little," he growled and Jak clenched his eyes shut.

"Wake him up! I've waited long enough!"

Jak clenched his eyes tighter. He didn't want to hear that voice anymore.

"He won't! It was a mistake to do this! He probably won't ever be able to talk anyways! He didn't make any noises."

"Because you didn't do it right! He's a Mute! It means that he hasn't ever talked before. He wouldn't know any words!"

Jak groaned and Erol's eyes lit up. Jak's eyes opened and his hand flew to his throat. That was a noise! As soon as Jak's hand hit his throat he felt bandages and a sharp pain ripped through him. He gagged and whimpered.

"It worked," Erol growled and smiled. "Send him back to his cell. He'll be just fine now."

Jak watched as Erol left and then at the other people in the room. He sat up and they looked at him. "I knew that we should have just destroyed his vocal chords. He wouldn't have to go through with this then."

A woman looked at him and asked, "What's your name?"

He just looked at her. Erol was right about one thing. He had never talked before in his life. He wouldn't even know how to sound out the words, or even how to say them. He may have heard most words for most of his life, but he never knew how to pronounce them.

"I understand. Don't worry, we'll get a message into the guards and let them know that you need to be taught. Or have someone we trust teach you."

"Sorry to do this to you, kid, but we have to remove the bandages. You were kind of already healing. Which is weird," a man said and put his hands to Jak's neck, removing the bandages.

Jak clenched his eyes closed and felt cold hands probe his neck. He wanted to go home. Back to Sandover. Back to where things made sense!

"Alright, a patch is all you need. The stitches will disintegrate once the skin has complete healed over, so you'll be just find on that. You're okay to go."

Jak opened his eyes and gulped. He didn't want to even be here. He nodded and the people left. He waited until someone came to get him before he snapped out of his stupor. He didn't know what to do and he didn't even know what these people wanted. He felt himself be dragged back to the prison.

Everything seemed to be a blur and as soon as he was back into his cell he curled into a ball on the bed. He stared at his feet and heard the guards say something nasty about him, but he turned his face away.

The guards left and he heard himself whimper. The noise was foreign and he started to cry. "Kid?" Nyx asked and he clenched his hands in his hair, bowing his head to his knees. "What did they do?"

"Shut up, Nyx!" Kane yelled and the guards started to come back. "We're all gonna get in fuckin' trouble if you keep yappin!"

"Kane…" Nyx started and the guards glared at them.

"You both need to shut up!" one yelled.

"Erol will be coming to teach the yup how to talk, considering that the bitch ain't ever talked. So zip it, or we'll take your voice away!"

Nyx took a breath and backed away from the door of his cell. He didn't see what Kane had done, but he guessed that he had done the same since there wasn't a scuffle.

"Good. Now keep quiet!"

Jak sobbed harder and Kane chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Nyx asked and gazed over at Jak.

"Now we know that the Kid cries."

"Yeah… I guess I win," Nyx said and continued to stare at Jak. He sighed and backed up into his cell, sitting on his bed.

Nyx watched Jak everyday, listening when Erol came and tried to teach Jak. It seemed as if Jak didn't even want to learn. He refused to talk and was in turn beaten for insubordination. It took a while for Erol to figure out that Jak wasn't going to learn with him and finally resorted to leaving him be.

"I don't have time for this! I'm going to kill him before he even learns anything!" Erol yelled and stormed out of the cell, leaving Jak beaten on the floor.

Nyx gripped the bars of his cell and growled. "Bastard," he hissed and watched Jak's cell, waiting for him to get up and crawl back onto his bed. The pained panting drove him nuts. He couldn't stand to see Jak in that state and he would be damned if he had to watch it one more time.

Nyx snapped his gaze to the guards coming down the hall and watched as they opened Jak's cell and dragged him out. Nyx's eyes widened as he watched them pull Jak down the hall to that dreaded chair where they inserted the Dark Eco. He would now have to hear Jak scream like all the others. He couldn't stand to hear that.

Jak sobbed as they pulled him down the hall. He wanted to fight back. To finally be able to say that he had a voice, that he wasn't some project. But he wouldn't be able to do that until someone taught him how to talk. Erol didn't have the patience or the caring attitude to give him the chance.

He knew where they were taking him. And he wanted to stay as far away from that chair. It was nothing but bad news.

He waited until they were almost to the chair to put up a fight. He started to yank his arms away and then tried to dig his heels into the ground. "Come on!" the guards yelled at him and pulled him onto the chair, holding him down as the others locked him down. "What the hell has gotten into him?" one asked and they walked away as the process started.

_Not fair. Not fair. I don't want this!_

Jak screamed, and he was glad that Erol wasn't there to hear it since he was sure that he would revel in the glory of hearing Jak scream.

Jak noticed that he wasn't put into his normal cell. It was a large one and others were in it. He saw Nyx and Kane and he shuddered. His body hurt and the guards had left already leaving him at the entrance of the cell.

"Come on, Kid," Nyx said and walked up to him, holding out his hand. "Better pick a spot and get some sleep, kay?"

Jak looked up at him and blinked. He was showing kindness? It didn't make sense… Especially since everyone besides Nykki was actually nice to him. He took Nyx's hand and struggled to stand. He followed Nyx further into the cell and saw the bug eyed looks that everyone was giving him.

"I've never heard someone scream so much. He had better learn to hold it in if Erol is there. I'm amazed that Erol didn't hear it," one prisoner said and then went on to whisper to the man next to him.

Nyx sat Jak down and then sat beside him. "I heard what little lessons that Erol was trying to give you. I can help." Jak's eyes widened at that and then he cringed. "Get some sleep though. You'll need it."

Jak smiled slightly to Nyx and then that turned into a grimace. He lay down on the floor and clenched his eyes shut. Not feeling like he needed to cry. He had done that enough while having Dark Eco pushed into his body. He could still feel the power it had given him. He thought that his body was attempting to channel it, but it had been such a long time since he had even channeled Eco.

He tried to remember something that Samos had said about Gol and Maia. He wasn't sure but he knew that it was something along the lines of how they couldn't channel any Eco anymore because they had become addicted to the Dark Eco and their bodies would not accept the other colored Eco. Which made sense, but then Samos had said something about how Dark Eco was an evil form of the colored Eco. Hence why you could see the Eco in the dark form. Jak didn't remember how Dark Eco was made of it… but he knew that it was. Just like Light Eco.

That was made of all the Eco as well… which didn't make much sense, but he had a feeling it had to do with the intentions that it was made in. He didn't think that Dark Eco was made anymore… just stored… which there was a lot of Dark Eco in this world. Especially considering how much they seem to be putting into his body. It was enough to kill any elf.

Jak closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. He couldn't think about Eco anymore. It had given him a headache and he couldn't deal with that right now.


End file.
